Charmed: The Next Generation Season 1
by runforourxLIVES
Summary: Set two generations after the Charmed Ones, these new witches are as accident prone and powerful as the four witches known as the Charmed Ones.
1. Pilot Opening

Charmed: The Next Generation - Season 1 Pilot, A Charmed Generation.

Aaron woke up when he heard a loud crash. He rolled his eyes, thinking that it was Paige, thinking that might have saved his life. He put a pillow over his face and turned to the side, so he was facing the wall.

Joseph, a darklighter, was creeping around the living room. He was looking for a witch, a witch with charmed power. Since there was four living in this very house, he assumed it would be easy. Aaron and Paige were walking down the stairs.

"Could you make a little less noise when you wake up?!" Aaron exclaimed at his sister.

"What are you talking about?! I only woke up now!" Paige said back to him in complete confusion. Aaron let a small sigh escape from his lips as he travelled down the stairs of the manor, Paige following behind him.

Joseph groaned. He knew he could take on one of them alone, but not two. Maybe he could take on these two, since they were the youngest, but he didn't want to risk it. He was gone in a wisp of black orbs.

Opening Credits:

Hayden Panettiere

Daniel Radcliffe

And Alyson Hannigan as "Prue"

With Rachel Bilson  
And Sophia Bush

Guest Starring:

Drew Seeley  
Ben McKenzie  
Lucas Grabeel  
Amber Benson  
Sarah Michelle Gellar  
Alyssa Milano  
Marc Blucas  
Nicholas Brendon  
T.W. King

--

((Authors Note: I wrote this a while ago, don't worry, my writing style will improve as the episodes move on & the length will imrpove, too.))


	2. Pilot Part 1

Aaron and Paige walked up to the school. Paige turned to him with a fake smile.

"Bye." She said in a mock innocence tone.

She waved and walked to her friends. Aaron rolled his eyes and walked into the school. Paige laughed with her friends.

"He is such a dork." Kaylen, Paige's best friend, said.

"But he's family." Paige said before sighing and shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"I feel so sorry for you." Kaylen said in a fake sad tone.

"I think he's losing his mind, or, our bunny is extremely hyper." Paige muttered before laughing.

"Huh?" Kaylen was oblivious to what Paige was talking about, and made it obvious through her exaggerated facial expression.

"He said he heard me this morning, but I wasn't awake."

"And that's supposed to surprise me? The guy is a freak."

"He's okay..."

"Sure... Anyway, can I copy your math homework? I forgot to do mine."

"No! It took me forever doing that and I'm not going to let you take the easy way out!"

"Gosh! Go be with your dorky brother if you're going to be like that!"

Kaylen stormed off. Paige rolled her eyes and went into the school.

---

Jake was making breakfast and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and got the milk to put in his cereal. Kiara walked into the kitchen. She laughed at him.

"You're still eating Captain Oaty? Wow, you're so immature." Kiara smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Pfft- say what you want, these are a perfect, nutritious breakfast! Plus, they have a puzzle at the back of the box." Jake started the sentence with his nose raised high in the air but finished it staring at the back of the cereal box with a grin spread across his face.

"And that makes you mature how...?"

"It doesn't, but mature is boring. That's why you're always complaining about your life."

He walked out of the kitchen with his cereal in one hand and the box in the other. He sat down at the table and began to eat his cereal while going through the maze with his index finger. Kiara sat down with a coffee in her hand.

"Where did you get the coffee?" Jake asked while chewing his cereal.

"I drove Aaron and Paige to school and decided to get a coffee on the way back. And don't speak when you are eating!"

"Chill." Jake muttered as he gulped down the cereal.

---

Penny was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Her mouth dropped a centimeter after every page. She even muttered 'Oh my gosh' a few times. Prue was cleaning up. She wiped her forehead and glared at Penny.

"Do you ever clean?" Prue whined.

"No, you clean and I wait for the evil thingies." Penny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Two things. One: Don't call them evil thingies when fighting them. 2: We haven't faced a demon, warlock, darklighter or anything since we've became witches, so you have the easy job!" Prue was now shouting at her sister.

"Hey! It's not like I made you choose cleaning." Penny shouted as she stood up to be level with her sister.

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Oh, well, you didn't complain."

"When do I ever complain?!"

"What are you doing now?"

Penny sat down and was about to turn to the next page in the magazine when Prue took it from her and threw it in the trash. Prue handed her the duster and walked to her room. Penny glared at her and began cleaning.

---

Samantha had just gotten back from a trip to the mall. She had breakfast in her hand and her key in the other hand. She opened the door and when she walked into the apartment, Joseph, the darklighter was there. He conjured his crossbow in black orbs and shot an arrow at Samantha.

"Arrow!" Samantha exclaimed as she raised her hand in front of her face.

The arrow turned into bright blue orbs and turned towards Joseph. She orbed out of her apartment.


End file.
